


Demacia's High Command

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garen and Xin Zhao are the two highest members of the Demacian military. Maybe they could share more than just war tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demacia's High Command

Garen could remember meeting Xin Zhao when he'd first been brought to Demacia from Noxus. The man had looked wild and emancipated but he'd smiled at Garen as he passed through. Garen wasn't all that much younger than him, but those early puberty years had been a rough pass for him. He'd been kind of gangly until he'd trained his body into pure muscle, so Xin Zhao probably thought he'd been smiling at a child.

Jarvan and he had been standing side by side as King Jarvan returned, so maybe the smile hadn't been for him. Garen still counted it as their first interaction, regardless.

Time paced on though, and soon Garen was part of the vanguard, a general in his own right. He'd saved Jarvan and truly made a name for himself, in the League and on the battlefield at large. It was all of his work as a general that had put Xin Zhao and Garen as close comrades, often sharing military insights and other information.

Years would pass before he admitted it, but Xin Zhao fell for Garen first. Garen was, and to some extent would always be, hung up on Jarvan, which for years blinded him from any other potential loves. The man, while his best friend, also commanded a great deal of respect from Garen as well. They had known each other since before either could truly remember; it was a strong bond indeed.

Xin Zhao watched Garen work through the years, watched Garen adjust and alter, accept responsibility for every facet of his life. He could not help but admire how intense Garen was, especially when it came to Demacia. Though Jarvan was the prince, and technically more of a Demacian figure-head, Garen embodied the country's ideals wholeheartedly. These attributes inspired a great deal of admiration from Xin Zhao, who loved the country that had welcomed him so openly.

It was Garen, however, who finally made the first move for the two. He wasn't really an initiator when it came to anything romantic, though his fighting style was entirely the opposite. Garen had a loud mouth, but was at the end of the day, rather shy when it came to personal matters. He had always used his words to cover up his own insecurities.

They were alone, as they often were, discussing battle tactics and the mundane ins and outs of Demacian daily life. Then Garen smiled at him as though he rose the sun, and it took Xin Zhao's breath away. To this day, Xin Zhao had admiration for how quick Garen was to pick up subtleties in other people. He caught the change in breath, and was looking at Xin Zhao now in question.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine, Garen.”

Garen nodded twice, clasping him on the shoulder. He looked directly at Xin Zhao, “You never have to lie to me, Xin Zhao. Of all of Demacia's warriors, you've always been the most dedicated and are highly talented on the battlefield. I am honored to consider you a friend.” The intonation of friend was slightly tilted.

Xin Zhao put his hand atop Garen's and then they were both silently staring at each other. Garen swallowed. He shifted forward ever so slightly, so Xin Zhao kissed him.

Maybe he'd lied about who made the first move.

It was slow and somewhat timid, but Garen put his hand behind Xin Zhao's head and deepened the kiss.

“Is this okay?” Garen asked when the kiss ended, his forehead against Xin Zhao's.

“It's okay with me,” Xin Zhao had answered.

Garen hugged him close and said nothing further.

 

Things moved slowly, but it was at their own pace. One time while they were making out on the bed, Xin Zhao above Garen, he moaned into a kiss when their lower halves rubbed together. It made Garen blush; given it was faint, but it was there, across his cheeks, more evident on his neck.

“Do you...” Garen could hardly finish the sentence. “Want to go further?”

They had made out and dry-humped for more than a month. Xin Zhao had started to worry that maybe this wasn't going anywhere at all; or that Garen wasn't actually attracted to him. “I'd like it to, Garen.”

Garen slid a hand up Xin Zhao's shirt, so he sat back and let Garen pull it off of him. They'd seen each other shirtless a thousand times. It wasn't unusual to treat an injury on the battlefield, which required clothing to be out of the way. Xin Zhao helped Garen out of his shirt as well, Garen sitting up in the process. They stared at each other a bit; sure, they'd seen this before, but the context was considerably different. Xin Zhao took another kiss. He was straddling Garen somewhat at this point, so that as he leaned forward, he rubbed against Garen. It was Garen that moaned this time.

Xin Zhao vowed to hear it again and again.

Garen put his hand behind Xin Zhao's head once more, in a gesture that had become quite familiar between them. They were kissing, it was tender, but it was already gaining a desperate edge. He put his hands at the top of Garen's pants and undid the button. The kiss had kept him distracted, but he noticed when Xin Zhao unzipped his fly, rubbing him through his underwear. The redness was back now, Garen flushing at the contact. Once more with Garen's help, Xin Zhao took off his pants, sliding them all the way off before looking again at Garen.

Fully erect, the red blush across his chest, Garen held his gaze, expression that stern look he did when he didn't want to reveal what he was thinking. But it was obviously a question; did he approve? Was this okay? Did Xin Zhao actually want this?

“Garen,” And he was reaching forward again, coming to press against him. Garen held him close, remaining silent, his hand this time at the hairs at the base of his neck. For the first time ever, he realized that Garen fell hard in love, and that it intimidated him to the core.

“I've never done this with...” Garen tried to find his words. He gave up, “I've never done this before.”

Xin Zhao smiled and kissed Garen once more. He undid Xin Zhao's pants button this time, and after unzipping him, slid a hand tentatively inside. It was hard to suppress the moan that rose within him, especially when Garen's touch was so gentle and inquisitive. So instead he pushed his hips into Garen, forcing himself into Garen's hand.

Things moved a bit faster then, after Garen's initial surprise wore off. He slid the hand out of Xin Zhao's boxers, and pushed the remainder of Xin Zhao's clothes off with both hands. Xin Zhao kicked them aside, but Garen was already shifting their positions, to where he was above. When he had achieved that, he looked Xin Zhao over, eyes burning in desire.

Garen ran a hand across his chest, fingers detailing the angles of his muscle, before wrapping a hand around his dick. He gasped aloud this time, and Garen moved his hand up and down, just as he would have for himself. Then he moved back some, lowering his mouth nearer.

“May I?” Garen questioned.

“Of course, Garen.”

The first kiss on his tip made Xin Zhao shudder. When Garen took him into his mouth though, Xin Zhao again groaned aloud. He wasn't perfect, but Garen could take his length fairly easily into his mouth and wasn't intimidated to try for more. Xin Zhao was writhing, especially when Garen figured out he could suck at the same time, tongue trailing his length as well.

“Garen, if you-” His breath hitched, Garen having remembered his hands, cupping his balls, fondling him there as well. “I'm going to-” He could hardly think now, Garen clearly a quick learner.

Xin Zhao came, Garen swallowing on instinct. Garen wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up to Xin Zhao as he attempted to catch his breath.

He smiled with a shrug as he sat up some, “Not too bad for a first time?”

Though now that he was sitting up on his heels, Xin Zhao couldn't help but admire Garen once more. “It was great, Garen.” The evaluation had earned Xin Zhao another light flush of red from Garen. “Let me return the favor.”

Garen didn't move, so Xin Zhao got onto his forearms, kissing Garen's dick from base to tip. His penis lurched at the attention, Garen's hand finding his head. It wasn't a desperate or painful touch, so Xin Zhao said nothing in opposition. When he took Garen into his mouth though, Garen's fingers twitched, a gasp escaping his lips. As Xin Zhao began to move, Garen took his hand from his head, placing it on his shoulder.

Garen would always be loathe to pull his hair, Xin Zhao would learn in time.

“Xin Zhao,” He breathed out. It sent a shudder through Xin Zhao, urging him on. Taking all of Garen into his throat was no easy task, but Xin Zhao wasn't exactly your average man. He succeeded in doing so, increasing his pace at the same time. Garen moaned, breath erratic, excited.

“Xin Zhao, I-” He was pulling his hips back, trying to not cum in Xin Zhao's mouth. Xin Zhao didn't let him go, a hand snaking out to hold grab hold of his ass, forcing him to stay put. “Xin Zhao-” Garen shuddered in orgasm, ejaculating into his mouth. Xin Zhao swallowed as well, returning the earlier gesture. He let go of Garen now, letting him sink some, before Garen reached out to embrace him, pulling him to lie beside him in the bed.

They held each other throughout the night, Xin Zhao listening to the steady rhythm of Garen's heartbeat.

 

But this was about all they did for another month, oral and mutual masturbation. One time while straddling Garen's hips, Xin Zhao debated just grabbing his lube from the drawer and taking Garen right then. He realized this probably wouldn't go over well and held off. Xin Zhao did however, bring it up the next evening.

Garen was as usual, kissing and holding him tight against his chest. Though their heights weren't all that different, Garen was still a larger man.

“Can we,” Xin Zhao began as the kiss ended, making sure he could see Garen's face. “Try penetration tonight?”

That red blush was across Garen's chest again, his mouth falling open but no words coming out. Xin Zhao realized for not the first time, that Garen would never be good at verbalizing his thoughts.

“I hadn't really thought about it.”

Xin Zhao laughed at that, “Don't lie to me.”

Garen slumped forward, putting his head against Xin Zhao's shoulder. He made a little grumble, “I just didn't know how to bring it up.”

“Can we work on you just telling me what you think more often?” His voice vibrated against Garen's head. “Or just what you want with me?” Garen looked up at that.

“I don't want to scare you off.”

This time he held back the laugh, tipping Garen's chin up to look at him once more. He kissed Garen, happy that Garen put his hand at the back of his head once more deepening the kiss. As this one broke off though, Xin Zhao moved to Garen's neck nipping there very lightly with his teeth. It earned the gasp he wanted, so he added a kiss before speaking, “Let me be in you, Garen. I don't always have to top, but let me have you tonight.”

A shiver passed through Garen, but he was nodding, “Alright, Xin Zhao.”

When Xin Zhao crawled off, retrieving the lube from the bedside table, Garen gave him a skeptical look. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

He pushed Garen onto his back, “Since the beginning.”

An almost silent, “Damn,” passed Garen's lips before his mouth was occupied by Xin Zhao's. He pushed Garen's legs apart and met no resistance; to be fair, if Garen didn't want to do anything, it was unlikely that Xin Zhao could force him.

Positioned between Garen's legs, Xin Zhao went ahead and took a minute to admire the man. Sometimes he wondered if Jarvan knew he could have had this. In fact, Garen at one point would have sold his soul to have the man look his way. He kissed Garen's tip before sucking on him to get him hard. With a dry finger, he rubbed between Garen's ass, delighting in the gasp from his lover. Running his finger over the hole, he very slowly pushed there, being taken inside by Garen's body. Garen made a small noise of discomfort, so Xin Zhao looked to him. “Alright?”

“Ah, yes,” Garen muttered.

He arched his finger anteriorly as he pushed in deeper ever so slowly. The spot he was searching for Xin Zhao found, Garen arching towards the sensation in another gasp. Xin Zhao stayed there for a moment, going back to kiss and suck on Garen's length. When he pulled his finger out, Garen let out an unmissable sigh of disappointment. Of course, when his finger returned this time slick with lube, Garen groaned in unmistakable pleasure. He ceased the blow-job, slowly adding another lubricated finger, while opening the lube again with his other hand. Knowing Garen was ready, he removed his fingers, pouring more lube out onto his hand, which he used to slather his own dick.

Then he lifted Garen's legs, over his shoulders and put himself into position. He could feel Garen watching his every motion with a mixture of desire and anticipation. “Ready?” Xin Zhao asked, meeting Garen's gaze.

Garen swallowed and nodded, his chest still a faint red. Slowly, Xin Zhao pressed his dick against Garen's entrance, moving inside. He watched as Garen closed his eyes, gripping the sheets, inhaling a sharp intake of air. “Are you okay?” Xin Zhao asked, pausing in his actions, almost entirely inside.

“Just,” His body shuddered in effort. “Give me just a second.”

He waited, Xin Zhao becoming aware that he probably should have put Garen on all fours, since even his legs were of substantial weight. Xin Zhao wrapped a hand around Garen and pumped him slowly. It did the trick, as Garen sighed and Xin Zhao could feel him relax around him.

“Can I move now?”

“Y-yes.”

Pushing all the way in first, Xin Zhao felt Garen for just a moment longer. Then he began to move at a languid pace, listening to every slight noise Garen made. It shouldn't have surprised him that Garen was the more vocal of them in bed, but he couldn't help feel proud of each sound that escaped his lover. Garen let out a cry when Xin Zhao hit the spot he'd rubbed with his fingers before. Xin Zhao quickened his pace.

Thought it did surprise him when Garen started begging.

“Xin Zhao, p-please, f-faster,” Garen had pulled the sheets from the bed, attempting to buck his hips into Xin Zhao's. He began to pump Garen faster with his hand, slamming as fast as he could into Garen at the same time.

Xin Zhao prayed the walls in the Institute were thicker than they appeared, because Garen shouted as he came, ejaculating across his chest and Xin Zhao's hand. His whole body clenched as he climaxed, Xin Zhao's body responding to the tightening with his own orgasm. He pumped himself into Garen until he rode out the sensation, pulling out immediately after.

Garen winced at the sudden loss of sensation.

“Sorry,” Xin Zhao said, but didn't get to say much more as Garen sat up enough to pull him by the back of the neck on top of him and into a kiss. It was an intensely passionate kiss, but pressed up against him like this was hot and sticky.

“Does this mean you liked it?” Xin Zhao was laughing, cause they were both now covered in slick fluids and sweat. Garen was still breathing hard, but he was nodding, a small smile on his lips.

“I need to shower,” He mumbled, obviously tired. When he adjusted his legs, he again winced.

“Sorry,” Xin Zhao repeated to be kissed again.

“Don't apologize. I'll just shower in the morning,” He spread himself wide trying to cool down. Xin Zhao laid beside him, using a part of his arm as a pillow. Though he felt up to showering, he opted to wait till the morning as well. Besides, if he were to shower now, he would also want to change the sheets; sweat, lube, and sperm causing them to be stickier than usual.

“Goodnight, Garen,” Xin Zhao kissed the side of his chest.

Garen kissed him on the top of his head, “Goodnight, Xin Zhao.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... No. I have no excuse. Garen became one of my favorite characters somewhere along the line and yeah. I write for him way too much. OH WELL. I hadn't read this pairing anywhere else, so I wrote it myself.


End file.
